Bittersweet End
by alex3194
Summary: Life continues after Valentines day. However Misaki's brother returns to Tokyo after being re-posted in his job, Misaki starts thinking "bad" thoughts. How will the romantica couple cope?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own any of the characters or any of Junjou Romantica...not yet. I miss the series so Goddamn much! Season 3 please come out soon.

Beta ~ The beautiful **YaoiFreak2127 **

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

At a café, on a bright corner, most of the customers were able to sit back and relax. Not Misaki. He barely noticed the sunset...he just sat gazing into his coffee, so many questions in his head, drowning him. His brother would be returning too Tokyo. The problems which arose were that not that his brother was next to him but next too Usami. Even though the issue had been resolved Misaki could not help but wander what if...? No, now was not the time to think. Now...was the time too act.

Misaki looked at his watch "Argh! I'm Late!" he rushed out of his seat, drawing significant amount of attention-which he always notoriously managed to do to his small form.

He headed onto the bright pathway leading to M university. For a while he'd been doing his degree in economics and literature, but somehow it seemed as if he was constantly working at it, but never succeeding to his goal. He shook his head, clearing himself of his errant thoughts. No. This was something he **had** to do for his brother and for Usami. He was going to prove to them, once and for all, that he is capable of being more than that loud mouth "kid".

"Urgh, I **hate** when he calls me that," Misaki thought loudly to himself.

He made his way up the stairs and sat next to his oh, so familiar "friend" -well...sempai was more of his competition. Ever since that unforgettable night occurred, Misaki had been a little reluctant around his Sempai. Unbeknownst to Usagi...or anyone...that night, he felt Usagi almost slip out of his hands and into his Sempai's. He would never let that happen. Not too him! Or to his brother of course...he would never admit this but it was the devoted truth. He had dealt with just about everything, his brother, his father...even his butler. There was no way he would give it all up! Their relationship had not changed much since Valentine's Day when Misaki handed him commoners chocolates. Misaki was always reluctant to reveal his feelings to Usagi-san, instead he tucks them away where his love is only indicated by his actions, revealing his true feelings. Usami however is more open and honest. Whispering words to him that only a soul mate should hear.

Sex? Well that was a different story seems as if sex has become a regular occurrence. Misaki still puts up a fight with meaningless "get away from me, you perverted old groggy man". It makes him more laughable and innocent. However not much has changed in the term of that either, every night is just as passionate-Usagi would whisper sweet nothing in his ears to make his face light up with the red tint of his blush- oh how Usagi-san stopped his heart almost every night, begging Usagi to shush...when really he wanted him never to stop. And Usagi never did. It was like Usagi saw right through him. How on earth does he do these things to me? How does he always know what I'm thinking?  
It was the end of another long, hard day, he could not wait to be out of this social tightrope. Sighing, he walked up to the end of the school gate where he expected a shiny, red sports car to be awaiting his arrival. However when he reached there...it was empty.

"Urgh, that lazy no good, bastard! How could he forget about me?" Misaki sighed-deeply.  
"Well guess I'm walking home" he said to himself. However the path he took was no longer sunny, the path was printed with leaf shapes and became more darker and mysterious. Misaki hurried down the shadowy path.

"Phew, made it" Misaki thought, shruuging off his jacket, as he entered the place he called home.

He opened the front door and started saying he was home...only to be interrupted by two **very** familiar voices.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, do not own any of Junjou romantica. Short and sweet chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Beta ~ The magical **YaoiFreak2127 **

* * *

"Ah... It's so good too see you-say have you shrunk again?" Takahiro slowly brought his hand to ruffle Misaki's hair, and Misaki flinched, his body clearly registering those were **not** the hands he was used to. It was inevitable. This day had to come...but why today of all days?

"Nii-chan!" Misaki shouted while walking away."Will you be joining us for dinner, Misaki?" Usagi asked, taking a puff from his cigarette and letting it blow out of his mouth, inducing a cloudy shadow. What? Misaki's eyes narrowed. 'Akhiko already knew I had plans' he thought. "I can't I have work in a hour"  
"Some other time, then." Takahiro smiled. That smile drew Misaki insane! Misaki thought of quitting his job just so he could join Usagi and be by his side and not Takahiro. But he needed this job...it would be unrealistic if he quit. Misaki plastered a fake smile on his face and spoke, "Yeah, maybe another time" Tucking his feelings away in the very corners of his mouth, he kept his gaze away from Usagi. Usagi stared lovingly at the boy, walked towards him and ran his hands through his hair. How his hands felt so warm, it almost set Misaki's heart on fire.  
Nii-chan decided to chose to interrupt the wonderful moment "We better get going Usagi" "Take care..." Misaki whispered as they both walked out the door, 'and make sure to come back to **me** Usagi-san' Whoa! Did I really think that?' Now is **not** the time to become emotional, Misaki picked up his bag and left. Misaki had finished his work shift and began packing up the shop he was currently working in. Time was not an issue, there were so many things floating around his mind. 'He's my brother. He has a wife **and** a child. This is insane!' Misaki laughed to himself. 'But Usagi really loved him, and he doesn't regularly leave me home...'  
'No, no, no, no! **What** am I thinking! I don't care if he wants to 'catch up' with my brother. What am I doing?' Misaki made his way home. He opened the front door to emptiness and silence. 'Well...I better go to bed' he thought. No, he couldn't sleep, he knew he couldn't sleep. He sat on the sofa and curled up with a shirt Usagi left. He would wait for him. As long as it took he would wait. Misaki be damned.  
After what felt like days, the door handle **finally** turned. Misaki sat up, eager to see his beloved.  
"You're still awake?" Usagi asked walking in  
"Umm...yeah I had a lot of homework to do..." A smirk appeared on Usagi's face "Don't flatter yourself! I wasn't waiting for you!"  
"I didn't think you would"  
"So...are you coming to bed?"  
"No. I have some work to do" and with that Usagi made his way up to his study room. Leaving Misaki alone. 'Does this mean he doesn't love me anymore? Did I do something I shouldn't have?' Misaki began to wallow in his thoughts. 'Haha, hes just busy that's all, being a famous author.' Misaki made his way to the bedroom...or rather the **bed** he shared with Usagi. For the first time...he felt lonely. He hugged Suzuki-san with every inch of his heart, and fell into a frightfully fitful sleep.  
In the other room, the phone rang. Usagi picked it up on the first ring. "Hello" Usagi answered "Ah Takahiro, yes don't worry, he doesn't know...yeah he will be shocked".


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year. Here is chapter 3, i hope you enjoy it. I honestly don't know why it looks so short, when i write it in Microsoft word, it looks like I've written loads :L ooh well. i hope you enjoy this my lovelies.

* * *

Morning soon arrived, Misaki found something occupying the bed with him, not Suzuki-san but Usami. It gave him a warm feeling to see his face when he woke up. Not one to miss out on chores Misaki set to them straight away, he did as he usually did every morning. Breakfast, ironing, washing, all was done right on time.

"Morning" Misaki greeted a very tired looking Usami.

"Long night?"

"Yes..."

They both sat down on the table. Everything seemed...fine.

Misaki set off for school with the knowledge of being reasured everything was okay between the two of them. Everything seemed so bright, the trees swung together, everything seemed happy.  
"Misaki?"

"Nii-chan, what brings you here?"

"Oh I promised Usama i'd give him these books"

Misaki felt the trees contract, the sun fade, everything turned back into darkness.

"What for?"

"Ohh, just something I borrowed from him a while ago"

You would have given them back a while ago Misaki muttered to himself.

"Well see you soon" Takahiro gave a short wave and walked towards his destination. Misaki had every intention of following him, perhaps even stop him, would he go so far with his own brother?

I don't have a choice, I have to go to my class, after all the work and effort gone into getting me too university M. This was not something that was debatable quite the opposite. He would just have to trust Usami on this.

Class is dismissed. "Wow I must say Misaki, your mind has been somewhere else today"

"Well I'm just tired"

"Oh I see"

"Don't give me that look! Its not like that!, I had a lot of chores to do and homework, things just piled up see?"

"I'm not questioning you about it"

Misaki's eye twitched. Liar. I can see it in your smug face.

"well I best leave you so you can get home to do 'chores'"

"Its not like that!"

Misaki sighed, oh what a day. Misaki arrived he was about to open the front door when he heard noises. Distinctly people talking.

"you know Misaki will never forgive you for not telling him this soon.

"I know, I know but I'm prepared for it now"

"ha, you sure know how to get around it"

"Hmmmm"

"Well, I'll leave you now, remember don't leave it too long, or ill end up telling him, wouldn't want that, bye"

On the other end of the door Misaki's face was heating up. The anger inside him heating up his insides. I knew it! suddenly his brother walked out. "Ah, your home early...something wrong?" "no". With that Misaki walked right past everything and everyone. Right now his brain could not respond to anything. He had to escape it all.

"don't worry ill take care of him". Usami said and with that Takahiro left".

Usami made his way up to the room where Misaki kept himself hostage. He turned the door handle. Locked. Usami sighed. "Misaki please open up". No answer. "whats wrong, what has you so upset, please tell me"

"What are you hiding?" Misaki yelled from inside, you could hear he was crying the way his voice kept breaking.

Usami sighed, he had no choice now. "I will tell you, if you open the door". A couple seconds later...the door finally opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooh, my first lemon, i was sweating writting this. Please be nice it was a learning experience for me :L I'm not sure what episode or where in the manga the flashback occurs but it isn't word for word. I'm happy i have this chapter up, tell me what you think! I do not own any of the characters or Junjou Romantica itself. Apologies for any spelling or grammer mistakes. **

* * *

Usami was greeted with a pillow colliding with his face.

"What was that for?"

"You know what!" Misaki reached for another pillow and shoved it on top of his face, he didn't know whether he was hiding his anger of trying to hide Usami from his sight.

Usami sat on the corner of the bed, alarmed that if he came to close he would be assaulted with another pillow. Right now he wanted to get to the bottom of Misaki's strange behaviour not have a full on war with pillows.

"Misaki please talk too me, what have I done wrong?"

"Why did you have to lie? I'd understand if you didn't love me, you didn't have too talk around my back about it and make me feel like a complete idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and my brother! You thought I wouldn't find out"

"But there is nothing going on, where did you get the idea something was?"

"He's always around you! You guys are always talking it. It sounds like your keeping a secret" Misaki shouted through the pillow which was lodged on top of his face.

Usami sighed, he didn't want to tell Misaki just yet, but he didn't have much of a choice right now, he didn't want Misaki to get the wrong idea about him. Usami loved him too much to bring bad thoughts into his head.

"Okay. I'll tell you what's going on" Usami said taking his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Misaki sat up, eager to finally hear the truth, though he didn't know he wanted to hear it but it was best he heard it now than later.

"Well your holidays are coming up, I wanted to do something special.." Usami put the cigarette and put a lighter to the end. "I don't know if you remember but I while ago I promised I'd take you somewhere you'd love to go" Usami blew the smoke out.

"Eh?" Misaki was working his brain wheels to try and remember. He went through countless of times he spent and talking with Usami. Finally one very specific memory crossed him mind – their first date.

_They were both sat in a fancy restaurant, everything seemed so amazing, the food, the waiters, everything. "so what's England like?" Misaki said cutting up his steak. "I'll take you sometime" Usami said swirling the wine around his glass. "Ehhhh! Really? I would love to go!" Misaki couldn't contain his excitement he would love to visit Usami's childhood and explore different locations in the world. However, it was stupidly clear he wasn't going to go to England, he just didn't have the time or the money. _

Stupid Usami would remember that conversation...They both sat it silence for a while. Misaki stared at the bed sheets. He felt so guilty for doubting Usami the guilt brewing up inside of him was unbearable he had to say something.

"Usami..."

"Hmm?" Usami took out his cigarette to listen to what his beloved had to say. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit offended but it is understandable since Misaki witnessed how strong Usami felt for Takahiro.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any real experience with relationships, I don't really know how to make people happy or what to do, but I...love...you" Misaki mumbled, however Usami heard and a big smile adored his face. "Are we really going to England?" Misaki's voice contained a bit of excitement. "Of course we are, I don't go back on my word."

Miaski was blushing like a school girl. I'm so happy he did this for me he thought to himself.

"Misaki..."

Misaki looked up only for his lips to be met with Usami's ones. They both engaged in an intimate kiss, both lips now glistening. Usami thrust his tongue into Usami's mouth wanting to taste every inch of him. It felt like ages before they finally parted. Misaki had a tinted light blush covering his cheeks as his eyes were half closed with arousal and his lips glistening. Not much words are said during their 'intimate' moments together. Usami always proceeds to make the first move by slowly removing Misaki shirt first, softly kissing his lovers neck. Usami moves his lips to Misaki's chest where he slowly licks from the base of his neck all the way down to his navel painting a trail of kisses down the way.

"U-Usami..."

Usami just chuckles, loving how aroused his lover was becoming. Removing his own top he then proceeded to move Misaki's trousers doing it slow not to alarm the boy. Misaki still hadn't gotten used to making love. The only thing that was left was Misaki's boxers, however Usami doesn't take them off just yet. Leaving a trail of kisses along the waistband of Misaki boxers. Misaki could feel the heat rising more and more, never one to take the lead, Misaki sits there and become further frustrated. Slowly Usami removed Misaki's pants, revealing...quite a sight.

"...Were you that excited?" Misaki hides his face under the pillow. Stupid Usami, always knows how to embarrass me...Before Misaki could think any further on the matter, he felt something warm and quite wet wrap around him. He gasped at the sensation loosening his hold on the pillow. Misaki could feel Usami go up and down on him wrapping his tongue around him at the same time. "Ahhh..." Misaki squeezed the pillow tightly in his chest too ease some of the pressure he was feeling. Suddenly he felt Usami's mouth depart from his, a trail of salavia still connecting his mouth with Misaki's shaft.  
"Misaki...look at me." Misaki was reluctant to let go but he did. Usami could see his face painted in a blush no one had ever seen him life this, this was the most vulnerable he'd ever be in his life. Usami smiled a little before going down too meet his lips. Misaki could feel Usami's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, he couldn't help the moans escaping him from his mouth. Misaki could feel something prodding his entrance without warning Usami slid a slender finger in. Misaki broke the kiss "Why didn't you tell me?" "You become more tensed when I do." "A-h-h, basta-rd..." Misaki's eyes were shut so tight as one finger became two slowly but teasingly stretching him. He could feel the third finger making its way to join the others. He felt like crying from the pleasure. "Misaki, look at me..." "No...mmh..." Misaki was gripping onto Usami's chest he needed to be reassured he was still very much alive. Misaki then felt the fingers depart and something else prod his entrance. He looked up too see a smirking Usami, he quickly shut his eyes again due to the embarrassment of his lover staring at his face. Usami slowly and carefully pushed in. "Ahhhh..." It surprised Misaki how each and every time felt equally as good if not better. Each thrust Usami took brought them both closer to the edge. Sweat was rolling down each other back as moans filled the room.  
"Mi-s-aki...I lov-e you" Usami said in between pants. "Oh...AH!" Usami could feel Misaki's release on his chest, it stuck to him like glue as his sweat mingled with it. Equally Misaki could feel Usami release himself into him, it was warm but comforting. Each layed there for a while both trying to regain their breath. It didn't matter that Misaki never said I love you back, because Usami felt that he loved him, all the little things count for a lot.

"Usami...When do we leave?"

"...tomorrow..."

"WHAT, why didn't you tell me!"  
"It was a surprise" Suddenly Misaki could feel his cheeks burn not from being embarrassed but from pure and utter anger.

* * *

**England eh, i wonder what they'll find :P **


End file.
